


Days Could Drown in a Plastic Cup in this Town

by valetudinarian



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Drug Mentions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Suicide mentions, Tears Are Shed, but don't want to risk their friendship, confessions happen, jeremy is wearing michael's hoodie like the whole time, jeremy still has anxiety over what he did to everyone, just a bit though, michael and jeremy are driving around in michael's car, michael has insomia, midnight antics with the boys, post The Play, skinny love basically, the Squip Squad are all now seniors, they are both in Team Instinct btw, they are sleep deprived babies and should probably be in bed, they both like each other, you guys can fight me on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valetudinarian/pseuds/valetudinarian
Summary: Jeremy shouldn't be up, he had a test tomorrow. Though who could resist slushies, bumping jams and Pokemon GO at midnight with your best friend? He sure as hell couldn't.(Jeremy and Michael play Pokemon GO at midnight, and maybe things are still broken but at least they have each other)





	Days Could Drown in a Plastic Cup in this Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Title are lyrics from the song "The Faster the Treadmill" by I Fight Dragons. 
> 
> So this was an impulse fic I just had to do after discussing headcanons with my friend, and I literally do not regret it.

_11:28 p.m._

The stillness that the world seemed to hold was tranquil. No noise could be heard but the occasional hoot of an owl or the pitter patter of some animal below, probably the few stray cats that resided in the neighborhood. Jeremy was gazing out of his open window, arms resting on the window sill as his eyes drifted to a close. He couldn't remember the last time things were so calm in his life. Almost a year has passed since the incident at the play, a year since he single-handily almost doomed his school and possibly the whole human race. But worst of all, he almost lost his lifelong best friend in the process. Why Michael Mell decided to forgive him was beyond Jeremy. Forgiveness was not what Jeremy deserved after all the horrible things he did to Michael. Jeremy had lost sight of mattered in life and chose to instead follow a lifestyle of fake happiness for months, listening to that irrelevant, oversized iPhone. Popularity was so artificial, especially since they were only in high school. 

But a part of Jeremy was glad he got a Squip so he would realize all of this. He was also now very good friends with Rich and Jake now, which in turn got him closer with Brooke, Chole, and Jenna. Add Christine and Michael and they all made a huge and very tight knit group. Often times they went on trips and had movie nights at Michael's house in his basement, or went out for frozen yogurt late at night after drama practice. At first, Michael was really nervous to be a part of a group who mostly used to bully him, but over time he grew to trust them all.  School days were crazy for all of them, especially lunch, with all of them piled onto one small table as they talked loudly (mostly Rich, he was just a ball of energy) and howled with laughter. 

Months alone between Michael and Jeremy had also brought forth realizations for the both of them. After the incident with the Squip, the two boys had a deep heart to heart conversation about their friendship and how they would start to fix what was broken. Michael had opened up and told Jeremy that he was going to get a therapist to talk about his fear of abandonment and his decency issues. He had known he was dependent on Jeremy, all his emotions and feelings had revolved around him, and the Holloween party had made him finally see how unhealthy that was for both himself and for Jeremy. Ever since they talked, they couldn't have been closer. Depression, insecurities, and fears never faded away, but the two were there for each other no matter what. 

Opening his eyes, Jeremy looked up at the stars. He didn't quite know why he was up so late on a school night, staring outside his window, but he felt warm inside because of it. Why should he go to bed if he felt so _good_ inside? Yeah, he decided on just staying up. It wasn't like he was doing anything wrong, this was a common occurrence for him. Staying up so late to where everything was so silent and peaceful was really cleansing for him. Nothing could ruin this moment for him-

" _You c-could not sleep, Jeremy, however, I suggest you try a-again. You have an important t-test tomorrow and cannot afford to fail it_." 

The blue-eyed boy looked behind him, glaring at the figure standing in the middle of the dark room. The Squip would always remain with him, it was a part of his brain after all. However, the supercomputer was not in the best shape due to the Mountain Dew Red he consumed at the Play and anytime he wanted to get rid of it for a while. Stammering in its voice and a glitchy appearance was all it has been reduced to. Jeremy saw this as a punishment for being so naive and taking it in the first place. Though the Squip had no power over him anymore, it was still annoyingly persistent. 

"Gee, thanks, Siri, but I don't remember asking for your input, please leave." 

A look of disdain flashed across Squip's face before its figure vanished. Jeremy got up from his computer chair that he drug in front of the window, laying down on his bed and grabbing his phone. Pressing the home button lit up his lick screen, the time reading _11:30 p.m._

Maybe he should go to bed. As much as it pained him to even think such a thought the Squip was right about that test. Jeremy was a senior now, and he couldn't really afford to be slacking off in his grades right now. He had to keep them up so he could get into the college he wanted to get into and finally escape the hell that was high school. Even with his new friends, it was still difficult to navigate through the day to day grind of being a high schooler. 

Jeremy stopped thinking about school and instead looked at the image he set as his lock screen, moving to lay on his side. The picture was of him and Michael, both with slurpees in their hands as they made silly faces into the camera. A small smile twitched onto the boy's face as a fluttering feeling filled his gut. Jeremy was not going to act dumb, he knew what that meant, he had been developing feelings for Michael for a long time now. After he had cried for hours in his basement when he and Christine broke up after three months of dating (of course they were still close friends now and they didn't let their past relationship make things awkward) and Michael had held hi the whole time, Jeremy then realized how deep his dark brown eyes really were in the dim light of the room, like two soft black holes. 

The lanky boy put his phone down and sat up, pulling his legs to his chest and resting his head on his knees. Tracing the blue scars on his wrist from when the Squip would electrocute him for trying to masturbate (he also had the same scars going up his spine for slouching) as he spaced out was how Jeremy spent the next few minutes, with one large question haunting his mind. Should he risk thirteen years of friendship and tell Michael how he felt? No, he decided almost immediately. Why should he? Michael's friendship was too good to lose. If friends were all they would be, Jeremy would just be happy to have him close. 

A faint vibration coming from the phone resting on the pillow snapped him out of the endless thoughts of his restless mind. He grabbed the phone to check the notification, seeing that it was Michael texting him. 

 

 **[Player 2]:** Dude, I know it's like midnight but I have a feeling that u are up so hear me out

 

Jeremy scoffed and typed back, a faint flush creeping up his neck:

 

 **[Player 1]** : Woah, how did u know? Creepy. 

 

 **[Player 2]:** Idk, I'm like the Long Island Medium or something

 

 **[Player 1]:** Mediums don't tell the future, dumbass, they talk to ghosts

 

 **[Player 2]:** oh shit, u right

Anyways

I'm coming over

 

 **[Player 1]:** Um? Why?

 

Jeremy hoisted himself up from the bed and to his dresser to find something to put on since he was just in a pair of boxers and nothing else. He assumed that they would be going somewhere, they usually did this on school nights. What was a better time to go do stupid things with your best friend than on a school night, anyway? 

_"I advise that y-you stay home and rest f-for your test-"_

"Shut up, I don't care what you have to say." Jeremy spat back at the glitchy voice in the back of his head. He contemplated asking Michael to bring some Mountain Dew Red since that helped shut it up for a few weeks, but he got another text and decided to just brush it off.

 

 **[Player 2]:**  We gotta check the gym by 7/11, Rich told me that someone took it

 

 **[Player 1]:** Oh hell no, I'm getting ready rn

 

Pokemon GO had recently been a favorite past time for the two friends, and maybe they took it a bit too seriously sometimes. They were both in Team Instinct and simply went by "Player 1" and "Player2" on the app, and they were devoted to keeping the gym near the town's 7/11 for their team. Jeremy's Laparas was a force to be reckoned with and Michael's Steelix was pretty much unstoppable. But, apparently, someone had managed to take the gym. Impressive. 

Jeremy was in the middle of putting on a pair of pants as he waddled to his closet, grabbing a random green shirt and pulling it over his head. As he was fumbling with the zipper to his pants, a faint voice pierced the still air outside. 

"Jeremy!" 

The boy moved to the window and looked down to see no other than Michael Mell, his best friend since Elementary. 

"Wow, that was quick." 

Michael shrugged and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie "Eh, I was in the neighborhood." 

"You say that every time you come over."

"And?"

"We live in the same neighborhood, Michael." 

A quiet laugh filled the air as the boy below grinned, throwing his head back with his eyes closed. The light from the moon and the stars accented his soft features, his unruly hair, his strong jawline, pudgy cheeks, the mole above his upper lip... Jeremy tried his best to hide his reddened ears. Michael's laugh was the one thing that could lift his spirits the fastest when he wasn't feeling well or when all he wanted to do was curl up under his covers and never get up "I'll be right down, just give me a second." Jeremy then moved away from the window and into the small bathroom that was connected to his room. Trying to fix his hair by combing his fingers through it, he sighed and gave up when the wild curls wouldn't stay down. He didn't have the time or the patience to try and style it right now. Jeremy left the bathroom and slowly opened his bedroom door, closing it quietly behind him. He really did not want to wake up his Dad, who was snoring loudly in his room across the hall, because he knew that he would be questioned as to why he was up at such an ungodly hour of the night when he should be in bed. Creeping slowly down the stairs, he made sure to skip the step that always creaked no matter how lightly you step on the wood and moved to the front door. Jeremy pulled on his favorite pair of Converse and then left the house. 

Cutting across the front yard, he could hear Bob Marley's "Is this Love" playing from Michael's car as he was leaned against the P.T. Cruiser, a smug look on his face "Your chariot awaits, Princess." He bowed to Jeremy, and the shorter of the two just rolled his eyes and rubbed his arms. Wow, it was really cold and he just happened to forget a jacket. There was no way he was risking going back inside of the house, if he was caught up he would be busted. Jeremy shivered slightly and he just said curtly "Very funny, but we have a gym to take back so..." 

Michael straightened back up and raised an eyebrow at the shorter, a smile on his face "Jeremy, you forgot to get a jacket again, didn't you? Here take mine, I had a feeling you would do that so I got an extra." He pulled the hoodie off and tossed it to Jeremy, who caught it with a stammer. It smelled like weed and soda. Jeremy would never get tired of that smell. Slipping into the car after putting it on, Jeremy put up the hood and buckled himself in. 

"So, Rich filled me in and said that someone on Team Valor took over our gym, so I've been buffing up my Steelix and I think we can take it back," Michael said as he took the car out of park and started to drive, hands on the wheel and thumbs tapping along to the beat of Bob Marley playing, bobbing his head slightly. Jeremy slid down in the seat a bit and pulled out his phone, opening the Pokemon GO app and checking out the stats on his Laparas "Well, my Laparas is still in pretty good shape. We should hit a Poke Stop on the way to the gym though" 

Michael nodded his head, staying silent he continued to drive down the road that led them out of the neighborhood. He stopped at a red light and took this opportunity to steal a quick side glance at Jeremy, who was slouched slightly in the passenger seat, scrolling through his collection of Pokemon. He looked so soft with his hoodie on, the fabric of the hood resting on his messy hair. The phone's light made Jeremy's blue eyes look even lighter in color like clouds had been trapped inside his irises, making his sockets look like two blue skies. Michael stopped looking at him as the light turned green, tightening his grip on the wheel ever so slightly. He was good at not letting his feelings get the best of him, hell, he has been doing this for years. Jeremy had no idea of Michael's feelings that he had for him since middle school, and he planned to keep it that way unless the other boy said otherwise. No way he was going to ruin what they had over something so irrational. 

They stayed like that, in comfortable silence as music drifted quietly through the car, for another ten minutes before Michael pulled into the parking area of a park. He unbuckled and nudged Jeremy, who looked up at him with those doe-like eyes "Let's go, Jer." Then slipping from the car, he pulled his own phone out of his pocket and headed for the Poke Stop, knowing that the other was right behind him. They often were silent like this, no words being said because sometimes just reading each other was enough. They have spent the last thirteen years of their life with each other and knew everything they could about how the other worked and felt. Every little detail, every quirk, and fidget, it was almost like they were telepathically connected. That would be cool, but it wasn't the case. It was just years of dedicated friendship that made them this way. 

Jeremy stopped and stood close to the taller boy as they collected the items from the stop, then looked up at the stars above them. Stargazing was one of the many reasons why he loved to stay up late, there was something so calming about the small little specks of light that made him want to stare at them for hours on end. Maybe it was the fact that if you really looked at them, you could tell that some stars were behind each other, like the were in a three-dimensional womb instead of just a 2D plane. It was mesmerizing. Jeremy felt so small when looking at the stars, but so big at the same time. These feelings were hard to describe to others without being questioned on whether he was stoned or not "Michael, space is so fucking cool." He could feel Michael's eyes were now on them, but he just kept his gaze up to the sky, not saying anything else for a second. When he finally did direct his gaze to the person next to him, his breath caught in his throat. Michael smiled and pushed up his glasses, the lenses seeming to reflect the stars' twinkling glow, the dark brown behind them crinkling at the corners. 

"Uh, duh. Just think about how many stars are out there, in all the galaxies in the universe. All the planets in those galaxies. We are but a speck in the ever-expanding universe." Michael chuckled and playfully punched Jeremy's arm "We are basically insignificant if you think about it." 

Jeremy chuckled and rubbed his arm, looking up at him "Yeah I guess. I mean, can you imagine the concept that maybe two life forms are having the same conversation somewhere in the universe?" He stuffed his phone and hands into the pockets of Michael's hoodie, enjoying the warmth and familiar scent that surrounded him and made him feel safe. He always adored this hoodie and the numerous patches Michael decorated it with. His poc pride patch, "rise above racism", and the NASA patches were probably some of Jeremy's favorites "We should probably stop contemplating our significance and take that gym back. I'd like to get at least an hour or two of sleep before school." 

The two headed back to the car, side by side and entered the car again. As Michael started the car up again, Jeremy looked out the window as he drifted deep into thought. Right by Michael's side was where he always wanted to be, but he wondered a lot if the other would just be better off without him. His anxiety over what he had done, the pure guilt, was always hanging over him. Why would Michael ever forgive him? It didn't make sense to Jeremy. He had called him a loser and cast him aside, he made the very thought of suicide cross Michael's mind and the pure unadulterated pain that caused Jeremy to think about making him want to throw up. What if Michael had attempted suicide? Or worse, actually succeeded? That thought made him shut his eyes closed tightly. He didn't want to think about that, about what he would do without his best friend. Just memories and the guilt of being to one who pushed him to that point, pushed him so low. Jeremy hated this. Jeremy hated the Squip, hated himself, hated the thoughts in his head that would torment him day in and day out. He has convinced himself he wasn't a bad person, only that his actions had been. Sometimes that wasn't enough. Jeremy opened his eyes again and shifted in his seat, muttering out softly "This jacket is so comfy, I might not give it back, ever." He said as he sipped on the slushie Michael had gotten for the two of them to share. It was so refreshing, it make Jeremy's heart soar at the pleasant taste. 

Michael snorted and gave him a quick eyebrow raise "Yeah, well, you say that every time you wear it. I wouldn't mind as long as you take good care of it, it's my baby." He did a fake sniffle, frowning slightly "And I wouldn't want my baby to get hurt. Plus, you look like an adorable little kitten in it because it is big on you..." 

Jeremy fought a blush and shook his head "Uh-huh, whatever you say, Mell." Inside he felt his heart lurch in his chest. Why must humans be so susceptible to what other's say? One insult could cut someone down, and one compliment can make one soar. He just nuzzled deeper into the hoodie and discreetly inhaled the aroma. The faint hints of weed and soda made countless memories of the two of them in Michael's basement flood into his head "Do you remember when I smoked with you for the first time?" 

"Oh my God, and you swore that you were about to cough out a lung? How could I forget... You were so nervous, looking over your shoulder like the police were going to bust through the door at any moment." Michael grinned widely, pushing up his glasses with one hand, the other on the wheel "And then you took such a long hit I thought you were never going to come back to Earth. I was convinced that you were a goner." 

"Pfft, yeah, okay Mr. "I get so high I can't even play Mario Kart"... You could barely control your cart, dude." Jeremy laughed, shaking his hood-clad head "We probably got a bit to carried away with the weed, we ended up just having a pillow fight and passing out on your bed." 

Michael tilted his head slightly as he looked ahead on the road, the smile never leaving his face "I know, we are so cool, huh?" 

Soon they arrived at their destination, the library that was close by the local 7/11. They often stopped at the gas station before school, Michael usually grabbing his regular slushie and sushi, while Jeremy always grabbed a cup of mediocre gas station coffee. This time it was different. They meant business. No way they were going to let some random person from Team Valor take over the gym they worked hard to keep secure. 

"Alright, so you can take out their Vaporeaon and I'll take on the Muk. Sound like a plan?" Michael parked and looked at Jeremy with a determined look in his eyes. Yeah, they did take this game way too seriously. Jeremy nodded quickly, pulling out his phone and starting a battle with the Team Valor's Vaporeon. He had full confidence in his Laparas, it never failed him before... Of course, there was always a first for everything, because he literally got his ass handed to him by the Vaporeon. Jeremy blinked and he could hear Michael breathe out a "holy shit" as he was watching him during the battle. 

"Um wow, ok. What the fuck?" 

Jeremy sat up more and looked at Michael "Jesus Christ, this guy does not mess around. Um, sorry dude. I don't think I can help you out with this one." He bit his lip and watched as the other opened the app on his phone and checked his Steelix's stats. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck "Jer, I think we lost this one for now. There is no way I can take on the Vaporeon and the Muk, then leave a healthy enough Pokemon to guard the gym." 

Michael and Jeremy sat back in their seats and stared out the front windshield, in awe at the sheer power they haven't seen before in this town. Most people who played the game around town were just casual players and didn't care much about keeping gyms and cared more about catching cute Pokemon to add to their collection. Suddenly, he realized how tired he was and how... Sleep deprived Michael looked next to him. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Michael hasn't been sleeping well since the Squip took over their lives for a brief while. After everything had happened, Michael was always online in group chats and never seemed to go offline. The dark bags under his chocolate eyes was a tell all sign of this, and how he always walked slowly through the halls as if he was living in slow motion. Jeremy shifted to the side a bit and asked quietly "Michael... Are you okay?" 

Michael seemed to snap in that moment, still staring straight ahead as he gripped the steering wheel of the parked car "No, Jeremy, I'm not okay. Are you happy?" He winced as soon as the words left his mouth, shaking his head "I'm sorry, shit... I just- I haven't been sleeping well and I have a lot on my mind." 

Jeremy looked down at his hands and opened his mouth, but no words came out. He didn't know what to say to Michael to try and make everything better, to fix everything that was fucked up in their lives. He inhaled sharply and said "Look, Mikey, I'm really sorry about everything that has happened. You've deserved none of it. I messed up and I know you forgive me but I still feel like you shouldn't have." Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, and he turned away so the other didn't see them. 

He could hear Michael squirm in his seat as he sunk lower into it "Jeremy, don't say that. I don't care about any of that anymore, it wasn't you. It was the Squip, it was taking over your mind."

"That doesn't matter, I was the dumbass that took it in the first place!" 

"Stop, dude, you just wanted to be popular, it's not like you knew what would happen." 

"Yeah, but that doesn't excuse what I ended up doing to you! I treated you l-like shit and I ignored you..." Jeremy was crying now, hand over his face to try and hide from the world. His anxiety and lack of sleep did not mix well right now and he just wanted to be back at home in his bed. Maybe Squip was right-

He felt hands take hold of his shoulders and gently move him to face Michael, who was staring intently into his eyes "Hey, hey, it's okay Jer, please just look at me-"

"How could you forgive me for what I've done?" He said loudly, looking into Michael's eyes, sniffling and gripping his own arm "After all the things I did to you." 

"Jeremy just listen-" 

"How?" 

"Because I like you, you idiot!" Michael suddenly burst out. Time seemed to go at a stand still as the car echoed with the words spoken, Jeremy's eyes going wide. 

Michael immediately pulled back, running a hand through his hair as he cursed under his breath. Jeremy could hear his heart beat in his ears, his head spinning with so many thoughts and feelings he thought he was going to explode. He thought that his ears were deceiving him. Was this a dream? He looked at the boy in the driver's seat to see that he was now crying too, and there was never a more heart clenching sight. His glasses were in his lap and his hands were clenched next to them as he looked out the window, body shaking. The shorter moved to grab the glasses, gently putting them back on Michael's face and wiping away some of his tears "Hey..." Michael turned to look at him, silent, not daring say something else that could ruin their relationship further. He was convinced that he really messed up, said something that would make Jeremy never want to be friends with him again. But instead, Jeremy smiled softly through his own tears. 

"I like you too, you big baby." 

Laughter from the both of them rang out through the car, though they were both crying, it was happy and bright. One hand found another, tangling together as if life depended on it like they were each other's anchor to staying on the ground. Silence ensued for a few moments, the two boys just gazing at each other in awe until Jeremy spoke up and said with a shake of his head "We both need sleep, bad..." 

"I wasn't kidding, Jeremy." Michael whispered, looking down "I've... Had feelings for you for a long time, did you know that?" They way that he spoke made Jeremy flush deeply, holding onto his hand tighter. He hadn't known, and that made the sting of what he did in the past hurt even more. Michael was in love with him. 

"I know now, and that's enough. We can take this one step at a time." He murmured back, touching the taller's wet, caramel colored skin "I really like you... But, we are still broken and I don't want to rush this. I don't-" He choked on his words, feeling tears well back  up in his eyes "I don't want to lose you again." 

Michael pulled Jeremy into a hug, which was a bit awkward because of the middle console of the car, but it was warm and safe and tight, the hug seemingly squeezing all the fears from Jeremy's mind. They stayed like that for a long while, with Michael combing a hand through his messy curls and Jeremy's face nuzzled into his neck. Nothing was completely fixed still after almost a year, and it probably won't be a hundred percent for a while, but they had each other. Michael wrapped his other arm around Jeremy's waist and pulled away, resting their foreheads together and saying "I should probably take you home, it's almost one in the morning." Jeremy huffed and pulled away crossing his arms over his chest "Ok but... Can you stay? At my place? I don't think I can sleep alone right now." Michael smirked and started the car back up, his heart feeling lighter than air. 

"Anything for you, Player 1." 

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who doesn't know how to end things :')
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I was literally talking about headcanons so much with my friend until I wanted to write something about our two favorite boys playing Pokemon GO. Let's be real, they probably do this all the time instead of sleeping. 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments! I love reading them :)


End file.
